1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a single or multiple effect absorption type refrigerator, and more particularly to an arrangement of respective components included in a shell of a single or multiple effect absorption type refrigerator.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are many types of absorption type refrigerators which use steam or combustion gases as a heat source, and ones of a single effect type, in which a single generator is used, and of a multiple effect type, in which two or more generators are used. Hitherto, many attempts have been proposed for arranging main components, such as an evaporator, an absorber, a generator, and a condensor within a shell of an absorption type refrigerator. In terms of the arrangement of the main components, refrigerators may be classified into single shell type ones in which an evaporator, an absorber, a generator and a condensor are housed in a single shell, and double shell type ones in which, a generator and a condensor positioned on the high pressure side are housed in one single shell, and an evaporator and an absorber on the low pressure side are housed in the other shell. It is required in the double shell type refrigrators that there be mounted pipes for interconnecting the two shells, and the use of a large space. In addition, the double shell type refrigerators are disadvantageous as compared with the single shell type ones in that the former occupies a larger space than that of the latter and is expensive in manufacturing costs. In addition to this, the double shell type refrigerator requires cooling water pipes to be interconnected between the two shells, since cooling water is required for an absorber and condensor and it is a common practice that cooling water from the absorber is introduced into the condensor. As a result, the double shell type refrigerators suffers from a complicated construction, as compared with a single shell type.
On the other hand, the single shell type refrigerators have found a wider use than the double shell type ones. However, there arise the following requirements for an absorption type refrigerator in terms of thermal efficiency, operational efficiency and arrangement of pipings; firstly, heat transfer between the generator which is the highest in temperature, and the evaporator which is the lowest in temperature should be minimized; secondly, refrigerants in the form of vapor should be prevented from being accompanied by liquid dropplets thereof when passing from an evaporator to an absorber thirdly, in general, cooling water for a condensor and an absorber should flow in series; and fourthly, groups of heat transmitting piping should be arranged in a manner to avoid unwanted space within a shell. The prior art absorption type refrigerators have been unsatisfactory in terms of the above requirements.